The Adventures Of Samuel
by MasterCole
Summary: When Team Rocket returns, A mysterious man appears and is asking Red for help to defeat them, but in order to do that they must travel to the Sinnoh Region. Where Team Rocket has been causing havoc. And Yellow just arrives at the wrong time!
1. Chapter 1

THE ADVENTURES OF SAMUEL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you ever stopped to take in the beauty of nature?"

The man asked his dragon companion, a blue beast with a might roar… Salamence. The beast grunted as an answer, which seemed to please the man.

"What 'bout you, bud?" The man said, motioning to an orange electric mouse.

The rodent nuzzled the man "Rai." It squeaked, the man nodded in agreement.

He turned to a figure under the shadow of a tree. "Do I even have to ask you?"

The man smiled toward the figure, which stepped out of the shadows,

"Yes, I do." The figure simply said, who was a Lucario. The man walked up to the pokémon and looked it in the eye. "Once I find a suitable trainer here, we may stop the bad people." He said to him.

"Well then hurry it up, the creature said walking back into the shadows and continued meditating. The man recalled the pokémon into the red and white pokéballs, except the Lucario who started to follow him.

(Somewhere else in the forest)

A familiar training was at a pond fishing catching some magikarp to bring home for supper. He sighed, somehow the pokémon kept breaking the line without notice, but it's a magikarp how could something as weak as that break his line?

"Okay, that's it what is going on?!" The trainer yelled at the river. His question was soon answered as a gyarados somehow shot up from the river with a mighty roar. Red got one of his pokéballs out and was about to send a pokémon out before….

"Aura Sphere!" A man called out from deep within the brush. The powerful ball of light hit the dragon at amazing speeds, knocking it out instantly. The man that commanded the attack looked over to Red and walked to him and smiled.

"He's the one isn't he?" He said looking at the Lucario for confirmation.

The pokémon held its palm out to the boy to read his aura, and spoke to the man. "Indeed it is." It said. The man walked closer to Red, who looked freaked since he has never seen the man or that species of pokémon before.

The man held his hand out to him. "Greetings Red, I am Samuel" Red looked at him curiously and shook his hand. "How do you know my name?" He asked Samuel. "You're kidding right? You're famous all over the world!" He answered in delight.

Red stood there in disbelief, "The world?" He asked as Samuel nodded. He changed his face from cheerful to serious and spoke. "Red we came here searching for a powerful trainer, and we found one. We need you to come with us." He finished but started again. "We'll head to Pallet so you may say goodbye and gather your things." He said and added "I'll explain what has happened on the way."

Red hesitantly followed him as he explained. Samuel turned to look the trainer in the eyes. "You see, in the Sinnoh Region there has been an increase of sightings of what we believe to be Team Rocket." He spoke but stopped when he was interrupted by Red. "Rocket?! Impossible I defeated Giovanni a while back for sure!" He protested but was ignored as Samuel continued. "As I was saying, since you have had some history with them, you seem to be the best choice. Before you ask my authority, I work for a secret agency of Sinnoh whose name I cannot reveal." He finished as Red agreed.

Then Red's attention shifted to the silent Lucario following behind them.

"What kind of pokémon is that?" He asked motioning to it. The creature glared at him and spoke. "I can explain myself, no need to ask him." The creature barked.

Red jumped back at the sudden burst and asked. "I-it can talk?!" Samuel chuckled at his reaction and spoke. "Yes, it's a Lucario. Native to the Sinnoh Region, He uses his aura to speak our language." He finished looking back ahead.

Red mimicked the man turning back around also, and then the man continued. "He goes by Zen, a word which means 'Meditation' which is one of his hobbies. It focuses his aura and allows him to become more powerful." He finished

"Whoa." Was all Red could say, Samuel then pointed out a small Village at the end of the route. "That's Pallet isn't it?" He asked and Red nodded in approval.

"Perfect, we shall be able to leave tomorrow!" Samuel cheered, but the pokémon that was following them groaned. "But we must leave now!" Zen growled at his master. Samuel looked at him with sorrow. "I know you want to save Ai, but wouldn't be wiser to wait until the morning hours? You know as well as I do there's a storm coming." He reasoned with the creature.

Zen nodded at him and crossed his arms and said. "We leave first thing in the morning." Samuel smiled at him. "You got it bud!"

Red was now curious. "Who's Ai?" Samuel was getting ready to explain until he was cut off by Zen. "Let me explain." The man nodded at his partner. "Ai was my son, a riolu, who was kidnapped by those dirty, pesky, Rocket goons." He was now speaking angry and his voice full of hate. A blue aura surrounded the creature as he growled. Samuel noticed this and spoke. "Calm down Zen, don't want to let your anger get the best of you." He said, which cause Zen to calm down making his aura seize.

Red decided he should change the subject. "It's getting late, we should get inside." Showing them to his house. He them opened the door to find his mother sitting on the couch. "Hey honey, who's your friend?" She asked and Red explained everything to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Red's story the downpour started. "Oh my, how long will he be gone?" She asked Samuel who answered politely. "However long it takes…" He turned around to Red. "You should go pack up." Red nodded and ran upstairs. Zen went over to the corner and sat down to meditate. It went silent until a knocking at the door was heard. "Who could be here right now?" Samuel asked as Red's mother opened the door. Outside the door was a Wet, shivering Yellow. "Yellow!" Red's mother gasped. She grabbed her arm and set her down on the couch. At this time Red came down from upstairs to see what all the commotion was about and seen Yellow. "Mom what happened to Yellow?!" He asked worried. "I'm not sure, she just showed up out of nowhere!" She answered. Then Samuel got a idea.

"Zen, create a tiny Aura Sphere to warm her up!" Samuel commanded his friend who carried out the order without question. The orb formed within Zen's palms which eventfully dried Yellow off. During that time Samuel was studied Yellow and then Red, and he spoke out. "Are you Reds mistress?" This question made her face turn a dark shade of pink and she and Red answer at the same time. "No!" Samuel nodded and responded. "Hm, strange I feel a strong connection between you two." He then winked at Yellow when Red wasn't paying attention which made her blush even more.

"I've got a great idea! Since your already here Yellow, you must come with us! We need a extra set of hands!" Samuel spoke out, "Where are you going?" Samuel then explained the story to her. "I don't know…" She answered back. Red then whispered something to Samuel. "Can I speak to you upstairs?" he then grabbed Samuel and hauled him upstairs.

"What's up Red?" He asked. "Yellow can't come!" Red started to argue. "How come?" He shot back. "It's too dangerous! Plus she's Yellow, what if she gets to curious and gets hurt!" Samuel then smiled at him. "Don't worry about it! I'll make sure nothing goes wrong!" Samuel assured him. Red sighed. "Fine, just make sure she doesn't get hurt." He said walking back downstairs.

Samuel then followed and spoke out. "Yellow, you are welcome to come with us!" He then set his eyes on her waiting for an answer. "I guess I can go." She answered unsure of her decision. "Great!" He cheered "Now let's all get some rest, we leave first thing in the morning!" Samuel said walking into the guest room. Red then approached Zen and said. "Don't worry we'll find Ai." He was then thrown off guard when Zen answered back. "I know we will." He said annoyed and follow Samuel and slammed the door behind him.

Red sighed. "This is going to be a fun adventure." He said with sarcasm and then turned to Yellow. "Yellow, you can sleep up in my room if you want, since theres no more guest rooms." He finished and ran upstairs. "What have I gotten myself into?" Yellow asked herself. "Oh well, at least I'm with Red…" She said following the boy upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did ya like it? This is my first big story I've wrote! Tell me if I should continue it!

Absol: You had to sneak some SpecialShipping in didn't you?

Cole: Sorry, I couldn't resist!

Absol: You're a shipping freak you know…

Cole: Well I wouldn't say that.

Absol: Until next time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Now that me and Absol are back I've decided to write some more of "The Adventures Of Samuel" I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Samuel woke the next morning due to the sun shining through the curtains. He shifted his position facing away from the window, but then he opened his eyes to look at the clock.

"Crap." He simply said jolting up and grabbing Zen by the arm and dashed out of the room and to outside. He then placed Zen (Who had a shocked/raged expression on his face, mind you.) and ran back into the home of the Kanto champion. He climbed the stairs to the room Red and Yellow was staying in grabbed both of them by the collars of their sleepwear and rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

Red and Yellow both hit their heads at least three times on the way outside, Samuel then sat them down as he did with Zen. "What the heck Samuel?!" Red and Yellow yelped at the same time, holding their heads. Samuel was not amused with their attitudes and slapped them both. "Look at the time!" He stated pointing to a nearby clock on someone's house.

"We overslept, all the planning I did, ruined! And it's all your fault!" Samuel yelled pointing a finger at Red. Who was obviously offended spoke out. "My fault?!" He yelled back. "How is it possibly my fault?!" Samuel doubled face palmed and yelled into the sky. "I don't know!" Then the two continued arguing.

Zen and Yellow sweat dropped and looked at each other. "This happen often?" Yellow asked the Pokemon. Zen nodded, embarrassed from his friend's behavior. "He usually gets into fights with his accomplices, even me sometimes." Yellows face fell. 'We have to travel with this guy for who knows how long?' She thought to herself.

Yellow, obviously annoyed, started to yell. "Would you guys stop arguing for 5 seconds so we could set things straight!?" Samuel And Red stopped their argument as Samuel spoke. "And what do you suggest we do, Miss Cling-on?" Red slapped him. "Don't talk to her like that!" He yelled, getting into another argument with the man. Yellow sighed as Zen face palmed in the background,

About five minutes later the two finally stopped arguing and came to an agreement. "Let's just go there, it's not like you cant make more plans." Red scoffed. Samuel nodded and called out his Salamance. "You two go get your stuff and get changed," He said, Red and Yellow had just noticed they were still in their sleepwear. They both nodded and ran inside, after they were both out of hearing distance, Zen started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Samuel asked glaring at his partner. Zen then looked up at his master and spoke up. "Your acting like a ten year-old" He said bursting into laughter again. Samuel then closed his eyes and thought. This is going to be a long trip.

"Were done!" Yellow chimed pulling Red out of the house. "Hold on Yellow! I forgot to tell mother we were leaving!" Red yelled but everyone ignored him. Two pikachu ran out of the house and onto the salamance, one with a pink flower in its hair. Yellow started to pet the female pikachu. "Okay Chuchu, we're finally leaving!" Yellow said happily and glanced over to Red who was explaining to his pikachu what just happend and the pokemon seemed to make fun of him and laugh.

"Come on Pika! Give me a break..." Yellow giggled at this and patted Reds hair Without thinking. Red spun around to the one who touched him. "Yellow? What is it?" He questioned at her sudden action. "Erm, you had a baby spinarak in your hair..." She lied, blushing realized what she had done. "Oh, thanks!" Red smiled and spun back around to continue conversing with his Pikachu.

Samuel then told everyone his new plans and told the dragon pokemon to take to sky, it followed its orders and lifted off into the sky with its huge wings. Yellow then, by instinct, grabbed onto Red and wrapped her arms around him. Red was about to question what was wrong but then remembered that Yellow had one fear, that he knew of, and that was heights. Yellow held on tight and shut her eyes for the next minute or so until Red nudged her.

"Yellow, you need to see this!" Red told her as she opened her eyes to see her surroundings, the group was at cloud level, gliding peacefully through them. The clouds was shades of pink, gray, and white. A stunning sight yes, but what happened next was sure to destroy the moment.

A dark cloud from above shot a streak of lighting down and hit one of the salamance's wings, causing the beast to lose balance. Red was then thrown off the creature but managed to grab its tail. "Red!" Yellow yelled, in panic she doesn't work the best and she broke down. Samuel looked back to the league champion and tossed a rope from the saddlebag of the salamance to him. He grabbed it and Samuel hoisted him up into the saddle once again. The lighting ceased as the beast regained it's balance. If only the group knew this was only the start of their troubles,

* * *

And there you guys have it! Sorry if it's a bit short, I just wanted to get something out to you guys! As a apology for not updating in a few months. Absol downloaded some kind of virus onto it.

Absol- No I didn't!

Dont worry Absol, you can apologize later, just do your bit!

Absol- Fine. Until next time!


End file.
